Happy Birthday, will you marry me?
by hatakegurlx
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di hari ulang tahun Sasuke?. NaruSasu drabble fic lil bit NejiGaa! Dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke Birthday!


**Happy Birthday, will you marry me?**

 **(c) hatakegurlx – boyxboy romance drabble**

 **-here we go!-**

" _Dobe."_ panggil Sasuke sambil mengaduk-aduk susu cokelatnya. Naruto—yang dipanggil—menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"hng?" balasnya singkat.

 _ISH, DIA JAWABNYA SINGKAT SEKALI! ASDFGHJKL,_ batin Sasuke gemas. Bagaimana tidak gemas? Naruto Uzumaki, kekasihnya itu biasanya periang, ceria, dan—heboh. KENAPA BISA DIA MENJADI—SOK—COOL SEPERTI ITU?

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke. Mendaratkan pantat ekhembohaynyaekhem di sofa tempat Naruto duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Ish! Naruto kenapa sih?" Sasuke menyeruput susu cokelat yang ia buat tadi. "Apa, dia tidak ingat hari apa besok?" Sasuke menatap sendu cangkir susunya.

Sasuke mengecek ponselnya. 2 pesan. Hanya itu?!

Pesan pertama, berasal dari operator.

Pesan kedua, dari Gaara.

 **From : Gaara-panda**

 **Message : NejiGaara 4year Anniversary**

 **Hyuuga Hotel and Resort**

 **22 Juli 2015 – jam 23.00 – Selesai.**

 **Dapat pesan ini. Wajib datang kkk~**

 **TERLEBIH KAU SASUKE! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU.**

 **—dan pakailah baju yang bagus tidak boleh pakai kaus kalau bisa pakai jas yang rapi!**

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih. "Gaara menyebalkan."

 _KRIEEET_

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang didengarnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menemukan sosok Naruto disitu. " _Dobe!_ Nanti malam, kau diundang oleh Neji dan Gaara? Kita pergi bersama ya!"

"Aku, malas. Kau saja pergi sendiri,"

JLEB.

Aw.

Sakit.

"Aku pulang dulu, _Teme_."

"Iya." Sasuke menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang menjauh pergi.

" _DOBE_ MENYEBALKAAANNNNNN!"

" _Usuratonkachi!_ "

"MENYEBALKAAANNN!"

" _BAKAAAAA!"_

Sasuke menyalurkan kekesalannya pada bantal didekatnya. Poor Bantal.

"UGH! KAU! MENYEBALKAAANN!"

Sasuke mengakhiri 'penyiksaan' terhadap bantal. Sasuke memasuki kamar bernuansa biru miliknya. Menghempaskan dirinya keatas ranjang. Tak sadar, Sasuke tertidur dengan cantiknya.

- **Happy Birthday, will you marry me?-**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Mencari-cari ponselnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Pukul 21:00

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dari jam satu siang sampai jam sembian malam? Mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tidur, Sasuke menggeram kecil. " _Dobe_ menyebalkan."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga di apartemen besar milik Uchiha—klan Sasuke—yang kini di hak milik oleh sang bungsu. Secangkir susu cokelat yang masih tergeletak di meja. Sasuke membalikan badannya kembali ke kamar untuk mandi, mengingat undangan dari Gaara yang berlangsung pada pukul sebelas.

-skip mandinya ngga boleh ngintip kata mami #plak-

Kini, Sasuke sudah rapi dengan setelan jas non-formal berwarna putih. Betapa, tampannya Uchiha Sasuke kita bukan? Ekhem, tampan disertai wajah manis huh? Mungkin inilah yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto begitu mencintainya bukan?

Sasuke meninggalkan apartemennya. Menaiki taksi yang tadi sudah ia pesan. Menikmati indahnya malam kota Konoha.

 **-Happy Birthday, will you marry me?-**

Sasuke tengah memilih-milih hadiah untuk hari jadi Neji dan Gaara.

 _Yang ini atau yang ini ya?_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke orang yang tidak mau susah. Ia hanya memberi hadiah satu pasang kemeja _couple_ berwarna _mintgreen_ dan campuran warna _lavender_ pucat. Walau hanya kemeja, tetap saja, ia harus mengeluarkan biaya yang 'lebih'. Jelas saja kemeja yang dibelinya adalah _brand_ yang sedang naik daun.

Sasuke keluar dari butik dan menaiki taksi yang sebelumnya ia naiki. Sang supir melihat ke kaca spion yang diarahkan ke wajah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum.

"Tujuannya, Hyuuga Hotel and Resort tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Iya." Sasuke hanya membalasnya sedikit. Ia tengah sibuk dengan ponsel supercanggihnya itu.

 _Saking sibuknya dengan ponsel, kau tak mengenali suaraku hm?_ Kata hati siapa ini?!

 **-Happy Birthday, will you marry me?-**

Tepat pada pukul 00:00,

Sasuke heran. Kini, ia sudah sampai di Hotel milik Hyuuga. Tapi kenapa sang supir melajukan taksinya menuju bagian belakang Hotel? Ayolah, dia sudah terlambat satu jam!

"Pak?"

"Sudah sampai."

"Berapa biayanya?"

"20 _ryou_ ," jawab sang supir (sumpah, author gatau 1ryou berapa ribu:'v). Sasuke menyerah kan uangnya pada sang supir. Si supir buru-buru turun dari taksinya, dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

.. _Sekarang.._

 _JKLEK!_

Sasuke menganga terkejut. Sebuah lampu yang tersusun menjadi kata ..

.. _Otanjoubi Omedetou, my Uchiha Sasuke_.

Sang supir membuka topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. " _Happy Birthday, my_ Uchi—ah, no. Uzumaki Sasuke _. Wish you all the best. God bless you my Angel."_ Naruto-lah yang muncul dihadapan sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Ia memeluk Naruto erat. "Naruto _dobe!_ Kau memang _dobe!"_ Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kau senang?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke.

" _Baka!_ Siapa yang tak senang jika diberi kejutan seperti ini bodoh!"

"Kalau yang seperti ini?" Naruto merogoh sakunya dan kotak beludru berwarna merah di genggamannya. Ia membukanya dan .. " _Will you marry me my sweetie? Change your name into Uzumaki Sasuke."_

Melamar Uchiha Sasuke mengganti namanya menjadi Uzumaki Sasuke.

" _Yes, i will."_ Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh haru.

"CIEEEE .."

 _CKREK CKREK!_

"Aw, kalian romantis sekali!" –Ino.

"AAAA INO FOTO YANG BANYAK." –Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Seharusnya kau bisa seperti Naruto!" –Kiba.

" _Mendokusai!_ Aku mengantuk Kiba." –Shikamaru.

"Sasuke saja sudah dilamar! Aku kapan?!" –Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin dilamar, sayang?" –Neji.

"Blablabla,"

" _Dobe.."_

"Iya, Sasuke?'

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KALAU MEREKA SEMUA BERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK SEMAK-SEMAK?!"

"AMPUN SASUKE!"

 **OWARI.**

Dengan tidak elitnya.

HAAAIIII!~~

Hatakegurlx inda house beybih~ /apa

Maaf yaa belom sempet beresin **Story**. Ribet sambil ngurusin masuk sekolah hehe. Maafkan diriku yang polos ini minna:'

^ abaikan.

Baca?kudu wajib harus review!

^ wajib.

Akhirkata, bhayyy~~~ /apaini.

 **OMAKE.**

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Tadi di taksi sewaanku kau sibuk dengan ponsel! Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong, kuhukum kau!"

"AAA!"

"Aahhhh... ssshhh Naruuuhhhh."

 **Beneran End.**


End file.
